


Senior Year

by kaytieKat



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaytieKat/pseuds/kaytieKat
Summary: They’re almost done. The last year is the easiest, right? Well that’s what it was supposed to be for Fukase, Piko, and Flower, but when a transfer student ends up at their school, they aren’t so sure.





	1. Chapter 1

First day or senior year. The day we’ve been waiting for. The day we’ve been dreading. Today marks the beginning of the last year my friends and I will be in high school. Hopefully after it’s over we’ll all still stay in touch. I sigh, thinking about how little thought I’ve put into my future this far. I haven’t thought at all about a college to attend.   
“Fukase! Wait up!” I heard a yell from behind me. I paused my steps as the bundle of white hair caught up to me. “Piko hurry up.” I rolled my eyes as he reached where I was. Piko panted for a second then fixed his hair back the way he wanted it.   
“Why did you leave without me?” He pouted. Piko is my neighbor and one of my childhood friends. Beginning late last school year, he started really fixing himself up, doing his hair and even makeup sometimes. He’s gotten really good at it, but it takes him so much longer to get ready now I tend to leave without him.   
“You take too long to get ready. I don’t want to be late.” I sighed. I began towards the school again, Piko bouncing along next to me.   
We got through the gates of the school when we heard yelling. I looked around for the source and noticed a group of high schoolers surrounding something. I dragged Piko with me to see what was going on. After we got to the crowd I heard a familiar voice.   
“Don’t call me that you asshole!” They yelled, getting immediately shoved to the ground. It’s Flower, a friend of mine and Piko’s. “I call it like it is you confused fag.” The bigger guy laughed kicking Flower. Piko and I squeezed through the crowd and grabbed flower up from the ground We pulled them out of the crowd as quickly as possible.   
The asshole that was messing with Flower yelled after us “We’ll see you around faggots.” Him and his buddy high fived as the went into the building laughing.   
Flower laughed. “I could’ve taken him, guys.” They said, wiping some blood off their nose.   
“I’m sure you could’ve” I rolled my eyes. They’ve always been one to act tough. Piko laughed, which earned him a glare from Flower. “I could’ve!”  
We got up and walked into the school. Me and Flower had the same homeroom class so we parted ways with Piko until lunch. We walked into the classroom and got seats. Senior year was going to be a breeze, well if Flower keeps themselves out of trouble that is.   
That’s what I thought until someone walked into the classroom. A blonde boy. I didn’t recognize him. I nudged Flower, who perked up and looked at me. I motioned at the boy who just sat on the other side of the class.   
“Was he here last year?” I said. Flower stared for a minute before turning back to me and just shrugging. Me and Flower were both staring when he made eye contact. Before I could look away, he smiled. He had a plain white eye patch over one of his eyes.   
I smiled back, or I tried to, and he got up and walked over to where me and Flower were sitting.


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde boy approached where Flower and I sat. He smiled. “Hi, my name is Oliver. I’m a transfer student from England. Can I sit by you guys?” He asked. I swear his eye sparkled in that moment. “Uh, yeah go ahead.” I said. Flower looked at me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at them. Oliver sat down in front of me. The bell rang and homeroom began. 

The first three periods of the day drug out and luckily I had either Piko or Flower in each of my classes. Lunch came along and the three of us sat at a table near the corner. We were just chatting mindlessly when footsteps approach. I looked up to see Oliver with a blush on his face as he carried his lunch closer. 

Piko smiled. “Hello there, my names piko.” He stared at Oliver, batting his eyes. Oliver’s blush deepened. “Can I sit with you guys?” He almost whispered. Piko stood up and went to the other side of the table with Oliver. “Of course you can!” Piko sat and patted the bench next to him for Oliver to sit. 

Almost reluctantly, Oliver sat by Piko. I rolled my eyes at how eager Piko was. “Piko, this is Oliver. He’s in our homeroom.” Flower said with a mouthful of food. Piko clicked his tongue. “So I’m missing you guys AND Oliver? My homeroom sucks.” Piko said, being ridiculously dramatic. 

I locked eyes with Oliver. “Piko’s a good person, you just have to get used to him.” I said. Oliver smiled sweetly and nodded. “You all seem very nice.” He said, glancing around at all of us. I just smiled in response. 

Piko stood up and slammed his hands on the table. “I have an idea!” He yelled. We all just stared at him. “Let’s all go to my house after school. We can spend time with our new friend, Oliver.” He smiled and stared at Oliver expectantly. 

“That could be fun.” Oliver mumbled, a slight grin on his face. I couldn’t believe how straight-forward Piko was being, but it would be fun to just hang out, and Oliver seems nice. I shrugged. “I guess it’s a plan then.”


End file.
